


Love

by Heart_of_the_earth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_the_earth/pseuds/Heart_of_the_earth
Summary: Hiccup used to be a lonely boy but everything change since the battle on Dragon Island. His friends are there for him when he need them. Hiccup is so much more loved than he ever thought he would be.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first posted fanfic ever so thanks for reading it. Comments are appreciated. If there is any grammatical mistake, please let me know. I'm French and I'd really enjoy to improve my English to write more.

Love  
Hiccup’s leg, or what remained of it was bothering him. It was throbbing in pain, making the boy shivers in pain. Since it was winter, his leg was constantly hurting him. Hiccup whimpered, crunching his pillow. Toothless, lying next to him, began purring to calm his friend. His father was at a meeting in the Great Hall so they were alone. Outside, the screaming wind was making the house shake. Sweat beaded Hiccup’s forehead, his teeth chattering . Gobber had told him that the cold weather would make the pain in his leg worse.  
To appease his friend, the dragon began licking his cheek, desperate to not be able to help his rider. This winter was terrible. The ground was freezing everywhere, ice covering it, making a simple walk around the village seems like a marathon. It was hard for him to follow his friends but fortunately he had his dragon, who helped him whenever he could.  
While lying down on his bed, the youth began to think about his friends. Since he lost his leg a few months ago, defeated the Red Death and brought an end to the war with the dragons, his life got so much better. Now, he had friends who always made sure that he knew he was loved.  
Tuffnut and Ruffnut, who used to make fun of him because he was smaller than them and complained every time he went somewhere with them, now always welcomed him when they went to the Dragon Academy. Even if they didn't always listen to him, they always made sure to let him know that they appreciated their lessons with him. They always praised him for the amazing scar he got while battling the Red Death on Dragon Island. They even took an interest in his inventions, since some of it could destroy half the village at once. He also had some crazy ideas, like this flying suit or a fire sword, and a lot more projects. After all, it was thanks to him that they had a gaz-sparkle spitting dragon who they could destroy anything they wanted.  
Snotlout didn't understand how he could have for cousin a scrawny, little boy who couldn't raise an axe or a hammer above his head. Snotlout was a perfect Viking : strong, confident, a real warrior who fought to kill as many dragons as he could. He fought dragons to save his tribe and to bring his family honour, hoping to marry another warrior like him, a shield maiden, hopefully Astrid Hofferson. He never got along with Hiccup, who didn't like fighting and preferred going troll hunting in the woods or watch the sunset to draw it. After he discovered what he felt like to fly, he couldn't help but be amazed by his cousin bravery and craziness. For only someone courageous but nuts could train and then fly on the back of the mighty Night Fury. Now he always listened to his cousin, even if he didn't let anybody see it. He even began reading the book of dragons, since Hiccup and Fishlegs updated it regularly. He always made sure his cousin had a place at the table next to them and added some food on the skinnier boy’s plate to grow some muscles on him. Now his cousin was going to know what it was like to have friends and to be able to count on his cousin to defend him from anyone that would harm him. Since the amputation, he couldn't help but think he didn't do a great job at protecting his smaller cousin.  
Fishlegs and Hiccup used to be close when they were small (smaller in Hiccup’s case). They would play in the village, talk about plants, animals, dragons… They would draw together for hours. But when Fishlegs began growing more and more than any other kid in the village, they drifted apart. Fishlegs hanged out with the other popular kids and left Hiccup behind. Even if Fishlegs was interested in dragons, not just as a war trophy, but as living, breathing creatures,his strength granted him respect among his fellow students. So he left Hiccup behind, not wanting to be left alone. Now the two friends were closer than before, studying dragons species living on the island, new inventions… They filled the manual of dragons together, discussing for hours about so many things… Fishlegs always made sure that Hiccup knew he had his attention. After all, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have his best friend Meatlug.  
Astrid told him that she liked him. Well, she didn't told him, but she kissed him right after he woke up from his coma. After punching him. It was her way to told him she was his friend, maybe more. Astrid and Hiccup weren't exactly friends when they were little. Astrid was only thinking about warrior training and didn't had time to think about fairies, trolls or anything Hiccup was interested in. So she mostly ignored him, not having time to make fun of him for ‘unvikingness’ as Hiccup called it. But she was always watching him without anyone knowing it. Now she was always listening attentively in class, wether it was about dragons or not. She made sure to spend time with him , with or without dragons. She praised his discoveries and often enjoyed coming to the forge to watch him work and to talk with him. She genuinely liked spending time with him. He had a way to lose himself in his work that she found endearing. He often got late to their meeting because of that. Ever since he lost his leg but trained a dragon, he wanted to learn more about fighting and Astrid was teaching him how to defend himself, especially with a sword. He was quite good at it. Or he was becoming good at it. He and his not-girlfriend spent a lot a time together. Hiccup was almost never alone now.  
Then there was his father, who ignored him most of his life since his mother died when he was a baby, who was now almost overprotective. Every morning he would greet him when he descended the stairs once Toothless woke him up with a big smile, eyes shining with pride and love. But then his father began worrying about his leg. Ever since he woke up from his almost deadly coma, his father was always asking him how his leg was doing, if he needed help going somewhere, to climb the stairs… He was doing everything he could to mend there relationship. He let Hiccup talk for hours during their meals that they shared together every night. He often went to visit him at the forge, would talk and mainly listen to him about his inventions. Hiccup didn't felt so much embarrassed by spending time with his father.  
But what was odd for him was the acceptance he got from the village. Now they listened to him when he had an idea. If there was a problem with the dragons, he was the one they asked for. They trusted him, with their new companions to teach them how to live with them. He was the leader of the first Dragon Academy of Berk. The first human to fly on a dragon. The first to see the great Night Fury. He was their future chief, a role he still didn't really accepted but everyone was now perfectly content with that prospect. After all, there wasn't a better leader for a dragon integrated society that the Great Dragon Trainer.  
Hiccup life was filled with love from people that he loved but the most special one was Toothless love. His dragon was his best friend, his first friend in many years. When he had no one else, his dragon was there for him, helping him got out of Dragon training alive and in one piece. He was there for him when he was sad, when he was exhausted but had to finish a work and was pushing himself to his limits. He helped him walked when he was relearning, he flew with him, was there with him when he was working in the forge, when the ate in the Great Hall… They did almost everything together. Toothless trusted him with his life when the flew and Hiccup trusted Toothless to protect him when we was in danger. Which was why the Dragon was now whimpering in distress since Hiccup still hadn't let go of his leg.  
Suddenly, the dragon’s ears perked up, and he turned his head in the direction of the stairs. Then he ran down the stairs, leaving Hiccup alone in his room.  
« - Toothless, where are you going ? Did you hear Dad coming back? », Hiccup whimpered through his clenched teeth.  
The dragon didn't answer. But the young amputee heard the soud of the door being unlocked and several persons talking and walking in.  
« - If he was sleeping and we woke him up, I'm going to hit you so hard you'll see triple, Astrid said.  
\- You heard Gobber like me, when the weather in freezing, Hiccup’s leg might hurt him more than usual, so we’re going to see if he need anything since his dad is going to be late, Snotlout replied.  
\- Yeah, our friend need us, beside I've always been a fan of sleepover, Tuffnut said.  
\- Yeah, it's gonna be fun, added Tuffnut.  
\- He probably already heard us so let's go. Hey Toothless, so how's Hiccup ? Fishlegs said.  
\- Hiccup, you there ? Ruffnut screamed.  
\- Where do you want him to be ? On Berserk ? Tuffnut laughed.  
\- You're impossible you two. I'm going, Astrid said. »  
Hiccup heard them climb the stairs and all five of his friends popped in his tiny room.  
They stared at him, still clenching his leg, all red and sweaty.  
Without saying a word, each one of them got around his bed. Astrid began running her hand through his hair, Fishlegs went to retrieve cold clothes to put on his head and leg while Snotlout and the twins began talking to him to distract him from the pain.  
Hiccup wanted to protest, he didn't want his friends to see him like that. He didn't wanted them to think less about them. Then he realised that his friends came here while there was a tempest out there. They wanted to be here for him, to help him go through this and not on his own.  
Hiccup realised that if he didn't really had friends before, now the would brave a tempest to be there for him .  
Toothless, who had climbed the stairs and went the last into the room lied down on his bed, watching his human and his friends, knowing that until Hiccup’s father went back from wherever he was, his best friend was in good hands.  
Hiccup’s life, who used to be devoid of affection, was now filled with love and Toothless wouldn't have it another way.


End file.
